greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Scrubs
wearing a standard SGH scrub cap.]] Scrubs are the short sleeved shirts and trousers or gowns worn by nurses, surgeons, and any other operating room personnel when "scrubbing in" for surgery, worn under sterile surgical gowns. The wearing of scrubs has been extended outside of surgery in many hospitals. Scrubs are now worn by any hospital personnel in any clean environment, for cleanliness and hygiene issues and are worn under lab coats. Grey's Anatomy All staff at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital have a standardised set of scrubs that is usually worn by the staff, if some form of formal wear is not worn. Different colors in scrubs indicate which department and/or rank they are: *Surgical attendings/fellows wear navy scrubs *Surgical interns and residents wear light blue scrubs *ER residents wear brown scrubs *Psychiatry staff wear beige scrubs *Nursing staff generally wear green scrubs *Scrub nurses generally wear the same light blue scrubs as surgical interns and residents *Dermatology staff wear orange scrubs *Diagnostic staff (i.e. pathologists, radiologists, etc.) wear gray scrubs *OB/GYN doctors wear light pink scrubs *Oncology residents wear red scrubs The standard scrub caps are light blue fabric scrub caps as worn by residents, and attendings have dark blue scrub caps although some have personalised scrub caps. Paper/plastic scrub caps are available as well, including hair nets available to non-medical personnel in the OR (more frequently the case in cesarean sections where the partner is present). Private Practice All staff at St. Ambrose have scrubs, and all medical staff on the show have been shown to wear purple scrubs, and the nursing staff appear to wear blue scrubs. The female staff at Oceanside Wellness Group also have their own pink/purple scrubs, which are worn by both doctors and nurses. Dell has blue scrubs (similar to that of St. Ambrose nursing staff) as part of his conditions of working at the center and Pete has his own set of black scrubs. Most staff have own their own personalised scrub caps. Notes and Trivia *Visitors to Seattle Grace Hospital who perform surgeries or are present in the O.R. wear attending scrubs. However, Colin Marlow wore black scrubs. *Personalised scrub caps can be enlarged and shaped to be more of a hair net to accommodate extra hair, as in the case of Margaret Campbell. *Mark Sloan was the only main character attending without a personalized scrub cap. This was later modeled by his protégé, Jackson Avery, who is the only other main character to have completed residency as of season nine not to have a personalized scrub cap. *In A Hard Day's Night, Bailey wore a personalized scrub cap, but in every subsequent surgery until she finished her residency, she wore the plain light blue caps. *Although with surgical attendings wear navy scrubs, OB/GYN attendings still wear pink scrubs. Addison, although the OB/GYN chief, most likely wears navy scrubs because she's also the neonatal chief, practicing neonatal surgeries. *Perinatologists and maternal-fetal medicine fellows do not wear pink scrubs, as they practice fetal surgeries, and wear navy scrubs. Gallery File:Scrubs(Burke).jpg|Dr. Burke‎ File:Scrubs(Burke 2).jpg|Dr. Burke File:Scrubs(Burke 3).jpg|Dr. Burke File:Intense-dr-burke.jpg|Dr. Burke File:Scrubs (Derek).jpg|Dr. Shepherd File:Scrubs(Derek).jpg|Dr. Shepherd File:Scrubs(Derek 2).jpg|Dr. Shepherd File:Scrubs(Derek 3).jpg|Dr. Shepherd File:Scrubs(Addison).jpg‎|Dr. Montgomery File:Scrubs(Addison 2).jpg|Dr. Montgomery File:Scrubs(Addison 3).jpg|Dr. Montgomery File:Scrubs(Hunt).jpg|Dr. Hunt File:Scruns(Hahn).jpg|Dr. Hahn File:Scrubs(Hahn 2).jpg|Dr. Hahn File:Scrubs(Chief).jpg|Dr. Webber File:Scrubs(Arizona).jpg|Dr. Robbins File:Scrubs(Campbell).jpg|Dr. Campbell‎ File:Scrubs(Domner).jpg|Dr. Domner File:Scrubs(N.Bennett).jpg|Dr. Bennett File:Scrubs(DellParker).jpg|Dell Parker File:Scrubs(Nelson).jpg|Dr. Nelson File:Scrubs(Swender).jpg|Dr. Swender File:Bailey(Scrubs).jpg|Dr. Bailey Category:Medical Category:Artifacts